SHUN::
by ahza77
Summary: IKKI ES AVANDONADO POR SU MADRE Y ES RESIVIDO EN CASA DE SHUN EL CUAL COMIENZA A SUFRE POR QUE AMA A DOS PERSONAS MARAVILLOSAS; SU HERMANO Y A UN CHICO DEL NUEVO COLEGIO, QUE PASARA CUANDO TODOS LOS CABALLEROS ESTAN EN LA MISMA ESCUELA.
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡SHUN!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_ha de mi que amo a quien no debo"_

_-Ikki (Ahza)-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero que les guste esta historia, apenas estoy conociendo esta serie, pero amo a los caballeros de bronce, así que poco a poco conoceré más así que por el momento algo más soft, así que disfrútenlo, y manden Rew cuando puedan o quieran que traiga otro capi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Un chico de cabellos azueles descansaba placidamente sobre su cama, soñando aquellos días en los que su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por una persona, por alguien que le hacia sentir tan feliz al estar con el…Shun, su pequeño hermanito al cual adoraba desde que lo conoció, aun lo recordaba, ya que se había prometido nunca olvidar aquel día, Su madre le había le espero en la puerta, cuando llegaba del colegio

Ikki...hijo ven…- el niño confundido se acerco a su madre

Si dime mama…-la mujer miro a su pequeño al cual quería , pero a la vez le despreciaba

Mira Ikki…en algunos días me voy a marchar a Italia- el pequeño se emociono ante aquello

Vamos a ir a Italia…- la madre negó- entonces…- le cuestiono el pequeño

Yo me voy a ir a Italia…tu no iras…me voy a casar con Alabelto y no quiere que vallas…- el pequeño se entristeció y sorprendió

Entonces, ¿Dónde iré yo?...- cuestiono Ikki sabiendo que no tenia algún familiar cercano que lo quisiera

te iras con la madre de tu medio hermano…- Ikki se sorprendió a sobre manera con aquellas palabras, ¿de donde saldría un medio hermano, si ni padre tenia…- el otro día platique con ella y le dije que planeaba dejarte en un orfanato…pero ellas se negó rotundamente y se ofreció a quedarte contigo…- Ikki seguía sorprendido ¿su madre lo detestaba tanto?- así que quiero que empaques tus cosas que mañana te iras con ellos, te llevare de paso al aeropuerto…- Ikki seguía sin entender el porque del comportamiento de su madre…así que tristemente asintió…si ya no lo quería estaba bien… a la mañana siguiente Ikki lucia triste sobre el asiento del taxi en el que eran transportados…la madre no lo miraba, no quería saber nada de el, en eso el taxi freno, indicando que habían llegado…el taxista bajo, abrió la portezuela y saco las maletas del pequeño dejándolas en la entrada de la casa que Ikki no había mirado, ya que sus ojos siempre estuvieron sobre el piso, con mano temblorosa abrió la puerta y bajo, al instante en el que se bajo… la madre cerro la puerta y el taxista arranco…Ikki sintió un duro golpe en su corazón…ahora que aria…

hola…- dijo una dulce y tierna voz tras el, el peliazul se giro y se sorprendió de ver a un niño de cabellos de color verde, de mira tierna y del mismo color frente a el, el pequeño se acerco al peliazul y lo abrazo-…nii-san…- le dijo alegremente alindo sonrojar a Ikki

¿tu quien eres?...- pregunto Ikki sin saber quien era

soy Shun...tu hermano…- el niño se sorprendió pero se sintió tan bien con aquel niño que lo abrazo también

que madre la tuya…pero ya veras…a mi me puedes considerar tu mama…me encantaría que te sintieras como en casa…y espero que te lleves bien con Shun…- el peliazul asintió con algo de pena, el peliazul agarro la mano de su ahora nii-san, y lo llevo asta su habitación, ayudándolo con algunas maletas…lo llevo a una habitación donde había dos camas, una mesa con varios libros, la puerta al parecer del baño…y una gran ventana frente a las dos camas…y claro por que no decirlo algunos peluches…muñecos y varias cosillas…

te agrada la idea de que compartamos cuarto…- el peliazul negó con la cabeza

me alegra que seas tu mi hermano…- el peliverde se sonrojo ante aquello, esa noche todos estaba ya dormidos…asta que el pequeño peliverde se levanto de cama con su peluche entre los brazos, bajo de la cama y se acerco asta la de Ikki, le movió un poco, entonces Ikki adormilado se despertó

Ikki…- dijo dulcemente el peliverde

¿Qué sucede Shun…- el pequeño sonrojado miro a los ojos expectantes

¿puedo dormir contigo...tengo miedo…- el peliazul sonrojado asintió

claro…- Shun subió a la cama y se abrazo al cuerpo de Ikki…desde ese momento Ikki comenzó a dudar que lo que sentía por su ahora hermano menor era solo cariño… los años pasaron…dejaron de tener 7 años…en ese tiempo el chico se proclamo como el protector del delicado y hermoso Shun que era asediado por muchos en el colegio varonil al que asistían, ya que en varias ocasiones se llego a golpear con alguien que intento besar a Shun, llegaron asta la preparatoria…el mismo día que Ikki cumplió 17 años (Ikki se atraso por voluntad propia…no quería dejar solo a Shun)…esa mañana el peliazul abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de su hermano menor…que después de varios años no había dejado la maña de dormir en la cama de su hermano, acaricio el rostro tan terso y tan fino que se había formado después de estos años…aquellos labios que se dibujaban eran tan tentadores…pero el amor que tenia por Shun era tan grande que se resistía a dejar que sus impulsos lo movieran, entonces Shun despertó y miro con mucho cariño a su hermano

buenos días Nii-san- el peliazul le sonrió amorosamente

buenos días hermoso…- le decía de cariño al despertar a Shun, en eso sintió como los labios del peliverde eran presionados sobre los suyos…a lo cual no correspondió al principio, lo cual asusto a Shun, este se separo y miro triste

no te gusto nii-san…- el peliazul negó tomo el rostro de Shun entre sus manos y lo beso dulcemente...rozando delicadamente los labios, asiendo sentir el mas grande sentimiento que jamás en su vida hubiesen sentido, al sentir mas fuerte el sentimiento…Shun coloco sus manos sobre alrededor de la cabeza de su hermano atrayéndolo mas…Ikki poso sus manos sobre la cintura de Shun haciendo lo mismo…acariciando el cuerpo delicado de Shun, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad que el peliverde poseía, Shun era tan delicado tan sumiso a su hermano..era tan hermoso como una mujer…pero mas hermoso que tal…en eso alguien toco la puerta

chicos…levántense tienen que ir a la escuela…- los dos chicos se separaron algo agitados

ya vamos…- dijo Ikki, la madre se marcho dejándolos prepararse-…eres hermoso…- le decía mientras acaricia el terso rostro de su hermano

tu también…nii-san…- los dos chicos se abrazaron

te quiero tanto Shun…- el peliverde se levanto y deposito un beso en los labios

yo también te quiero nii-san…- el peliverde se levanto y se comenzó a desvestir- vamos a bañarnos nii-san…- el peliazul asintió, se levanto y se disponía a quitarse su ropa cuando el peliverde se la quito rápidamente, contemplando la parte mas desarrollada del peliazul la cual solo conoció de pequeños, pero ahora – nii-san por que esto creció tanto….- el peliazul se sorprendió por el comentario…y lo que mas le sorprendió es que Shun tomara el pene entre sus manos y lo acaricio

Shun…ahhh…no hagas eso…- decía algo excitado

¿Por qué?...- pregunto inocentemente el peliverde

es que eso se siente…tan…ahhh….- Ikki se estaba excitando mas y mas…- el peliazul se separo del agarre de su hermano

te lastime hermanito…?- pregunto angustiado Shun

no...es eso…- el peliazul se arrodillo y miro fijamente a su hermanito- nunca hagas eso…a nadie…mira el pene…es una parte sensible…sirve para hacer hijos…y para hacer el amor…- Shun no entendía

¿y donde se mete esto?…- dijo Shun señalando su propio pene, entonces Shun tuvo una idea…se quito sus boxers y se volteo señalando su ano- se mete aquí…¿verdad?- Ikki sonrojado giro a su hermanito

mira las relaciones de dos hombres no son muy bien vistas…menos entre hermanos… y…- pero Shun volvía abrazar a su hermano

¿entonces no quieres estar conmigo nii-san- decía con tristeza el peliverde

si podemos, pero es que podemos estar juntos…solo nadie debe saberlo…- el peliverde asintió y beso a Ikki- entonces el peliverde noto que el pene de su hermano se comenzaba a erguir, lo tomo entre las manos y lo acaricio nuevamente- no…Shun no hagas eso…- ahora tomo y levanto al peliverde- vamos a bañarnos- el peliverde asintió tiernamente sin entender por que su hermano actuaba de aquella manera, mientras tanto el peliazul no entendía como su pequeño hermano era tan inocente, tenia que cuidarlo cueste lo que cueste, Ikki entro bajo la regadera, después le siguió Shun que comenzó a tallar la ancha espalda que poseía su hermano, el peliazul se dejaba hacer mientras caricias tiernas sentía

Ikki te…tengo un regalo…- el peliazul se sorprendió

Y dime donde esta…- Shun sintió como sus mejillas ardían

Este en la noche te lo doy…- Ikki asintió dudando de que se trataba, y dejando que su hermanito lo bañara, cuando hubo terminado, Ikki hecho sobre el cabello de Shun el shampoo que mas adoraba

Me gusta mucho tu cabello Shun, es muy hermoso como tu…- el peliverde se sonrojo

Pero, ¿Por qué me pones de ese shampoo?...- Ikki acaricio la cabeza

Pues por que huele riquísimo- dijo simplemente Ikki, el peliverde se giro y beso los labios de su hermano mayor

A mi me gusta el sabor de tu boca- los dos chicos se comenzaron a besar olvidando todo lo demás, después de tan 'intimo' baño, los dos chicos se cambiaron y salieron de la habitación sin no antes Shun besar a su hermano

Antes de irnos Shun…- el peliverde miro con amor a su nii-san -…no le digas a mama sobre nosotros…no deben saberlo…nadie…¿OK?- el peliverde beso nuevamente los labios de su hermano

Claro que no lo are….te amo…y quiero estar contigo nii-san- decía algo obsesionado con los labios de Ikki, entonces el mayor se separo con cuidado del agarre de Shun

Yo también te amo…pero ahora vamos a la escuela- el peliverde asintió, saliendo el primero ya que Ikki tomo las mochilas de ambos chicos, metiendo algunas libretas, lápices, plumas y los celulares, bajo poco después siendo recibido por los brazos de Shun

Nii-san…toma tu desayuno…- le mostró un rico pastelillo y un jugo de naranja, después del desayuno algo rápido se marcharon, por el camino Shun tomaba la mano de su hermano, lo cual no le molestaba a Ikki, quería que todos supieran que Shun era intocable para algún imbecil o una mujerzuela, su Shun…era eso…SU Shun, la mañana parecía que terminaría bien…a pesar de que algunas chicas se acercaban a Shun o los chicos que se le insinuaban, entonces el peliverde sintió ganas de ir al baño así que pidió permiso para ir- no te preocupes no tardare…- le susurro saliendo de la clase, llego al baño, hizo lo que debía, y se lavo las manos…en eso alguien entro por la puerta…dejando ver a un chico rubio de hermosos ojos azules, el peliverde se giro y al instante algo entre ellos surgió…se miraron por largo rato…asta que el chico sonrió al sonrojado y hermoso Shun

Hola…-dijo el rubio

Hola…- fue lo único que pudo articular Shun algo apenado, con intención de salir pero el rubio se acerco al peliverde

Este…me llamo Hyoga y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?- el peliverde ocultaba su rostro sin dejar de ver los hermosos ojos azules

Me…me llamo Shun…- el peliverde sonrió tímidamente, sintió como el chico besaba su mano, en eso la puerta se volvió abrir entrando dos chicos, uno de ellos tenia cabello corto y castaño, el otro mas alto tenia cabello largo oscuro, el mas alto tenia abrazado al moreno de cabello castaño

Hola Hyoga…¿Qué haciendo amigo?...- entonces el castaño noto la presencia del hermoso peliverde

Déjalo…no ves que esta ligando Seiya…- dijo seriamente el mas alto

Enserio…la verdad es muy hermoso…- entonces el mayor golpeo la cabeza del moreno-…sabes que te amo a ti Shiryu…- entonces el peliverde sintió que era mejor irse así que se despidió

Con su permiso me tengo que ir…- y salio del baño casi corriendo por llegar a su salón…donde Ikki estaba ansioso de ver a su hermanito…mientras este se reprochaba por sentir algo por un extraño y a la vez por su amado Nii-san.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. un húmedo descubrimiento

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡SHUN!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo: un húmedo descubrimiento

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_dame de tu vida de tu dulce calor"_

_-Ikki (Ahza)-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero k les guste…un mega beso y les digo… que esta es mi historia alterna…que si no les gusta a unos…pues déjenlo de leer…y no recriminen aquello que en verdad les gusta… y si no lo había actualizado fue por que no se…tenia tiempo…jejeje..Un mega beso y disfruten de esta historia…que por ustedes sale aflote... sigan mandando Rew.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Había tardado tanto que la clase había terminado, Ikki estaba preocupado por su hermanito, que cuando termino la clase salio a buscarlo pero ni falta hizo ya que en ese instante Shun entraba

¿adonde ibas Nii-san?- pregunto mientras se abrazaba a su hermano

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo rudamente el peliazul

perdón….es que no conozco bien la escuela…- decía sin mirar a su hermano

bueno…pero vamos que las clases no han terminado…- el peliazul llevo adentro del salón, ya que poco después el maestro comenzó con su clase, el peliverde parecía distante…ya que en su mente estaba aquel chico de cabellos rubio de mira tan azul como el cielo…le llamaba la atención…- Shun…- el peliverde no contesto-….Shun…- el peliverde gimió dando a entender que le escuchaba-….Shun te amo…- el peliverde despertó de su entre sueño

¿Qué decías Nii-san?- el peliazul se giro enojado y miro al maestro, entonces Shun se reprocho el pensar en otro que no fuera su hermano, después de clase el peliverde siguió a su hermano que lo conducía sin mirarlo a un lugar mas privado…subieron por las escaleras…mas y mas, asta llegar al techo de la misma escuela-…no te enojes conmigo Nii-san eres el mejor…perdóname…- el peliverde se abrazo a la espalda de su hermano

no Shun…es que desde que saliste y regresaste te comportaste tan…tan…distante…que pareciera que estuvieras enamorado…- el peliverde se sonrojo

pero Nii-san a quien solo amo es a ti…-el peliazul seguía dudoso, entonces Shun tomo el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y lo beso apasionadamente- te convencí…- dijo Shun después de separarse y abrazarse a su hermano

si…si lo has hecho…- dijo sonriente Ikki, el desayuno fue tranquilo y agradable…y los chicos bajaron del techo y caminaron por el pasillo…en eso el peliazul fue llamado por un grupo de chicos…entonces Shun aprovecho para ir a pasear solo- ten cuidado- Shun asintió y se marcho, después de caminar por un rato…sintió como un par de pasos se acercaban a el, entonces sin mirar camino mas rápido…sintiendo los pasos tan rápidos como los de el, entonces aprovecho una esquina y se metió a esconder a un salón…metiéndose rápido al cuarto donde guardan los tiliches de aquel salón, al parecer abandonado, entonces permaneció callado, escuchando los pasos pasar de largo de aquella aula, dejo escapar un suspiro, en eso volvió a escuchar unos pasos que entraban al aula

Seiya…haaa….vamos…házmelo…- decía uno de los chicos, Shun entra abrió la puerta y vio a dos chicos…eran Seiya y Shiryu, ¿pero que hacían ahí, entornes vio como el moreno desvestía al mayor besando cada parte del cuerpo del chico de cabellos largos

Te amo…te amo…- gemían levemente el moreno…sin dejar de lamer cada parte del mayor, entonces comenzó a chupar el pene de Shiryu , solo podía ver el rostro de placer que tenia Shiryu el cual era mucho….entornes escucho decir

Me vengo…me vengo…ahhhhhh…..- el moreno entonces sin dejar descansar al chico mas alto le arremetió su pene y lo embestía apasionadamente sobre la mesa, Seiya se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Shiryu – te amo…- le dijo dulcemente después de tan ardiente sexo

Yo también te amo…- los dos chicos se siguieron besando apasionadamente…asta que escucharon como alguien estornudaba…

¿Quién esta ahí?...- Seiya saco su pene del ano de Shiryu, metiéndolo en sus pantalones…camino rápido y abrió la puerta del almacén- ¡¡¡Shun!...- Shiryu se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del observador…el moreno rojo como tomate ayudo al hermoso Shun a pararse y salir de su escondite

lo siento…- dijo mas que apenado

¿pero que hacías ahí?...- le cuestiono sorprendido

es que me estaban siguiendo unos abusivos y me metí en el primer lugar…no pensé que ustedes estarían aquí…lo siento…- el moreno le sonrió tiernamente causando celos en su pareja

pero debiste decir algo antes de que te diéramos un lindo espectáculo…- dijo fríamente…asiendo que Shun se apenara mas…Seiya por su parte se molesto con Shiryu

no le hagas caso es que es muy celoso…desde que te vio…pensó que quería andar contigo…pero quien no si eres hermoso…- el chico mayor estaba que le salía humo de las orejas

pero se nota…que lo quieres mucho…- el mayor se sorprendió ante la confesión asiéndolo sonrojarse

si…lo amo…pero así es el…además tu le gustas a alguien mas…- esto sorprendió a Shun

¿a quien?...- el moreno negó con la cabeza

no...no…sabias…que la curiosidad mato al gatito…así qué asta que el quiera lo sabrás…así que pues…que te parece si vamos a clases…jejeje…por cierto Shiryu súbete los pantalones…- el mayor se sonrojo asta las orejas-… aun que así te ves muy sexy…-

jijiji…- el peliverde dejo escapar una hermosa risilla ante aquellas palabras tan cómicas

por cierto Shuni…por que no vas con nosotros al cine mañana…el peliverde se sorprendió-…también ira el Wuerito de la mañana…- el peliverde se sonrojo

este…no se…pero…bueno esta bien... ¿a que hora?...- el moreno sonriendo dijo

como a las 6:00 de la tarde- el peliverde asintió

pues bueno ya que este señor tiene que irse a su salón…así que…- le dio un gran beso- nos vemos a la salida…hermoso…- el mayor se marcho dejando a los dos listos para entrar a su clase

no me di cuesta de que estabas en mi mismo salón…- dijo sorprendido el peliverde

es que con ese hermano…quien...jejeje…-

si Ikki es algo sobre protector…- el mencionado vio como su hermano entraba por la puerta como si nada y con otro tipo

Shun…¿Quién es el?...- dijo con voz fría

Se llama Seiya y va en este salón…dijo sonriente

Así eres el que se sienta junto a ese Wuero…- dijo señalando a Hyoga que miraba sonrojado al peliverde…al igual Shun se sonrojo

Si ese mero…deberías ser menos frió…- dicho esto Seiya se fue asta donde estaba Hyoga…el peliazul miro algo desconcertado al sonrojado Shun

Por cierto hermano para que te querían esos chicos…- el peliazul reacciono

A es que me invitaron a unirme al equipó de fútbol americano…-

Enserio genial…y que dijiste…- el peliazul sentó a su hermanito en la banca y le respondió

Pues quería preguntarte antes…-

Di que si…- el peliazul acaricio la mejilla de su hermanito

Esta bien…a la salida les diré que si…- el dulce Shun sonrió tiernamente, mientras que en su lugar Hyoga miraba al dulce Shun con mucho amor...el día termino temprano e Ikki fue a reunirse con el líder del equipo…mientras que Shun lo espero en el salón, junto con Seiya y Hyoga

Entonces iras con nosotros…-el pelverde asintió, ante la pregunta de Hyoga-…genial eso es genial…- los dos chicos se miraban con dulzura...asiendo que Seiya tomara una decisión

Los dejare solos…si viene tu hermanito…les aviso…- el rubio asintió al igual que Shun

Y dime….¿tienes novia o novio?- el peliverde se sonrojo

Ninguno de los dos…- el rubio se comenzó acercar a Shun…quedando mas cerca…mas cerca….y mas…cuando sus labios se comenzaron a rozar entro Seiya

Chicos viene el fénix de Hielo…- los dos chicos se separaron y Seiya se les unió para que pareciera una platica muy amena

Shun…mira te presento a Shaka, es el líder de los CABALLEROS DIVINOS…así se llama el equipo…- el peliverde se acerco y saludo al susodicho

Así que tu eres Shuni…entonces que dices…aceptas que tu hermano juegue en nuestro equipo…el peliverde asintió dulcemente-…entonces esta arreglado…mañana asistirás al entrenamiento a las cinco de la tarde así que prepárate, OK- el pelicazul asintió…entonces Shun pudo notar como el rubio miraba a su hermano y como este le daba una mirada muy parecida…asiendo que Shun se sintiera celoso

Entonces nos tenemos que ir…nos vemos mañana...Shaka…nos vemos mañana Seiya…nos vemos Hyoga…- los mencionado se despidieron con el brazo despidiendo a tan particulares hermanos, cuando estaban llegando a l casa el peliazul cuestiono

¿por cierto Shuni...que me vas a regalar?...- el peliverde lo había olvidado pero…eso no quería decir que no lo aria…

en un ratito mas lo vas a descubrir…- solo así falta algo

mis niños…tengo que salir…su tía me a llamado y tengo que salir rápido…así que pues que no llegare asta dentro de un par de días…por cierto Ikki…deje tu regalo sobre la mesa…la comida lista…y dinero para que no batallen en nada..se portan bien….- beso la frente de sus hijos y salio con un gran equipaje…el pequeño Shun no salía de su asombro

eso si…fue extraño…- Ikki abrazo a su hermano y le deposito un calido beso sobre los labios de su adorado hermano…- pues que tenia un regalo para ti…así que espera unos segundos…- dicho esto el pequeño se salio de la cama y se metió dentro del baño…mientras Ikki esperaba ansioso su obsequio…

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
